


Flirting Killed The Radio Star

by Squoose67



Series: Destiel one shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel interviews Dean Winchester, Flirting, Flirty Dean Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Radio Host Castiel, Smooth Dean Winchester, dean winchester owns a garage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squoose67/pseuds/Squoose67
Summary: Cas Is a radio show host for a local radio station and he interviews Dean, a businessman, who can't stop flirting with Cas because he thinks he' so adorable when he blushes.





	Flirting Killed The Radio Star

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my friend, "Dean," for helping with this chapter. They were very helpful. Thank you very much for reading and hope you all enjoy.

Flirting killed the radio star

20 minutes ago

Cas spun around in his chair to face the mic as the song that was playing finished up. "So, that was Callum Scott's ’If Our Love Is Wrong’ that was requested for Gilda by Charlie with the message "I love you, my fairy" added." He smiled as he read the note aloud. "Well, aren't you two adorable. Now, after this commercial break, I will be interviewing who was once just a local business owner but now owns many, Dean Winchester, of Winchester Auto repair." Then the commercials started.

Cas rose from his chair and stretched. "He's here, Mr Novak," a young intern, Alfie, informed him as the young boy entered the room. "Thank you, Alfie. You can take your break now." Alfie nodded, a smile on his lips. "Yes, sir." Cas shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you it's just Cas?" He teased the boy. "Right, sorry sir... I mean Cas." 

Cas chuckled at Alfie. "Don't worry about it, Alfie. I'll see you in an hour, enjoy your break." The intern nodded before leaving the room with Cas soon following. He made his way to the front desk of the building before stopping abruptly. Sitting in the waiting area was the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. Light brown hair, forest green eyes and freckles dusting his face. He was wearing a hoodie, a grey t-shirt and jeans. He smirked when he saw Cas staring and stood up and began walking towards him.

"You must be the interviewer?" He questioned and all Cas could do is nod before clearing his throat. "Yep, yeah. That's me. I'm Castiel Novak." He held his hand out and Dean shook it. "I'm Dean Winchester." Cas pulled his hand back. "We should go get ready." He stated and led Dean to the newsroom.

Now.

Dean is sat across from Cas, smirking at him and Cas can already feel his turning red. "Welcome back everyone, I'm here with Dean Winchester, owner of Winchester Auto Repairs. Are you ready to begin, Mr Winchester?" Dean bites his lip and nods. "I was born ready." He chuckles.

"Okay then, first question. When did you decide to start your business?" Dean paused before answering. "Well, I got the idea from my dad who was big into cars. He taught me everything I know. Guess I first decided after I got outta high school ya know." 

"Your father was a mechanic then?" Cas questioned. He was surprised at how easy talking to the other man was. "Yeah used to fix up all sorts. He loved old cars. I actually worked in a garage with him and my uncle before my dad retired."

"And you enjoyed working with your father?" Cas could see just by the way Dean's eyes twinkled when he talked about his father that he cared for his father very much. "Yeah, I did. Working on cars was a mutual interest for us. He liked working with his hands...I got that from him." Cas's eyes went wide as he looked at Dean, another blush creeping up his face. 

Cas had to clear his throat before asking the next question, hoping his blush wasn't too obvious. "How did you get the idea of opening your own garage?" Dean hums. "Dad and I used to take about it a lot when I was younger. You need to be a strong man to do work like that." Dean laughs to himself and Cas wants to hear the sound again. "I'll tell ya that much." He gives the raven-haired man a smile and Cas feels butterflies in his stomach.

Cas takes a breath before continuing. "Was working with cars something you've always wanted to do?" Dean bites his lip, "Oh I'm very passionate about cars, everything about them. Not many other things I'm as passionate about.." The blond man winks and "Oh, God, why is it so hot in here?" Cas thinks to himself. 

"What other things are you passionate about?" He questions before thinking about it. Dean just chuckles again, "I'll show you later." And then he's smiling seductively at Cas, who's feeling he might explode. 

Next thing Cas knows he's grinning mischievously and saying, "we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" And then he continues with the interview. "So, you're somewhat of a local hero, does that benefit your work in any way?" Dean leans towards Cas a bit. "Not much although I do have some people coming into the shop just to ask questions and such. A little bit like yourself... Just not as cute. Not all radio presenters are this handsome." 

That does not help Cas's butterflies at all. "Have you got a partner?" Shit! "A business partner, I mean." Cas mentally slaps himself. "Nope just me, hope that's enough for ya." The bastard fucking winked at Cas, who's all flustered now.

"Last question..." Dean cuts the interviewer off. "Can I ask you something first?" Cas furrows his brows. "I guess."  
Dean smirks once again. "Do you usually blush this much during an interview." Cas was just lost for words. "I.... Um... No... No, I don't."

Dean just hums. "What was your last question then?" The radio show host just stares at the man before shaking his head. "If you could change anything about the business, would you? And if so what would it be?" Dean's smile reaches his eyes. "no I think I'm alright." He raises an eyebrow. "What do you think Mr Novak? You think I'm alright?" Then there's a shit eating grin on his face.

Cas hums and pretends to think. "Yeah, I think you're alright." The grin doesn't slip from Dean's face. "Give me your number and I'll show you how alright I am." He winks again and Cas knows he's a goner if Dean decides to stick around.


End file.
